


The Time Has Come

by biswholocked



Series: JWP 2015 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Death, Community: watsons_woes, Fate, Gen, Implied Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biswholocked/pseuds/biswholocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Death, a necessary end, will come when it will come."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time Has Come

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first prompt of July Writing Prompts over at [Watson's Woes](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/). Today's prompt was: "Tempting Fate. What's the worst that could happen?"

They are facing each other, bound and gagged. The culprit has taken John’s gun and John can read inexperience in the man’s grip, but the lack of space between the barrel and John’s head well makes up for it.

It hangs on their shoulders, sucks away the air between them. John finds Sherlock’s gaze with his own and keeps them connected, even as John feels the vibration of a gun being cocked pass through his skull.

This time, there are no desperate pleas for life. This time, cold concrete has replaced burning dirt. This time, John studies the swirling bluegreensilver of Sherlock’s eyes and commits them to memory, despite its guaranteed end.

The line of Sherlock’s eyebrows changes, a stuttering start of an apology; John cuts him off with a narrowing of his eyes.

 _No_. No regrets, this time. No changing fate. _Keep your eyes fixed on me. Please._

_Always._

John never feels the bullet.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/ con crit always welcome! This is my first time participating in JWP and I'm already super excited to read everyone's work :)


End file.
